Of Soba and Mitsurashi Dango
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot, Yullen. Kanda's life is slowly running out. Hate turns to love, and their feelings for each other are revealed.


Disclaimer: I would never get to own D. Gray Man. Never. I feel sad about it, though. I would never be able to put Yullen in it………

Yays for Yullen!!!!!!!

* * *

"Good morning, Kanda-kun!!!~ What can I get for you today?~" shouted an overly enthusiastic chef despite the obviousness of the answer he was going to receive.

"Tempura soba." The long-haired Asian man clicked his tongue and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for his order. In a few minutes, it was ready. He snatched it off the counter and stomped to his table, away from the annoying exorcists who had just appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria.

He watched as a redhead wearing an eyepatch patted a boy with white hair and unusually pale skin and a black left arm on the back who was ordering something. Jerry, the head chef, nodded enthusiastically as he began to prepare the abnormally large meal. A blond-haired expressionless person standing behind them looked irritated as the redhead, Lavi, called out his nickname (two-dots), but ignored that as he placed an equally impressive order of cakes.

Kanda felt his patience disappear as the threesome made their way to his table. Lavi, ignoring the death glares from Kanda, happily abandoned his tray of food in an attempt to glomp the samurai who promptly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the unfortunate rabbit's neck.

At that point, an Asian girl walked into the cafeteria. "Ne, Kanda-kun, Komui wants to see you in the office right away."

Kanda, mad at being interrupted in the middle of his meal of tempura soba, got up and walked away, glare still on his face.

Lavi sighed in relief of having his freedom back once more.

Although he was still somewhat upset on not being able to glomp Kanda.

--**~~**--

Allen happily finished his meal, ending with the twenty plates of mitsurashi dango.

--**~~**--

WARNING: THIS NEXT PORTION CONTAINS MAJOR RANDOMNESS. I WAS VERY HIGH ON SUGAR AND IN THE MIDDLE OF A WRITER'S BLOCK WHEN I WROTE THIS. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ POINTLESS THINGS, PLEASE CONTINUE TO THE NEXT SECTION. TO BE FRANK, I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHY THE HECK I LEFT THIS HERE.

Note: not everything said here is true since I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this.

Okay…so Allen's probably going to die again…*breaks out in tears* poor allen, but one dies in of mice and men…*sniff* I hate that storyline…so sad……. something must be done about it and the stupid writer's block…….oh, I know!!!! I shall make kanda die this time!!!! then allen shall be saved!!!!!

kanda…kandy…kanda…kandy…kanda…kandy…kandy…candy…kandy…candy…kandy…CANDY!!!~

KANDA

KANDY

CANDY

*drools on keyboard*

*goes into rabid fangirl mode* KYAAAAAA!!!!~

*faints, bangs head on keyboard, blacks out* t mbq3wtrsefgea34q6 p;56

--**~~**--

Kanda looked around the office, mountains of papers scattered all about. His eye twitching, he scanned the room for any signs of life, but found none.

"Komui, you bastard…" he grumbled as he kicked over one of the mountains, and then slicing down yet another. However, instead of cleanly slicing through the obstructive object, it hit something metallic with a _clang_.

The papers then toppled down to reveal…a robot.

As if things couldn't be anymore obvious, its name, _Komurin 3,_ was etched on the forehead of the damned thing.

After knocking all of the mountains down, it turns out that Komui, who was supposed to be working, had actually collected all these papers (half of which are probably outdated by now or destroyed) to hide his robots.

Kanda then activated Mugen and cut down every single one of them over and over again until they were reduced down to nothing more than a mere pile of scrap metal.

"NOOOOOO!!!! MY PRECIOUS KOMURINS!!!!!!" shouted a distressed scientist, emerging from under one of the piles of scrap metal. _So this is where the idiotic bastard has been hiding…damn that creep…_thought Kanda.

Still glaring, Kanda held out Mugen, pointing the terrifyingly sharp tip at the head scientist's head.

"You…bastard…" he repeated. Komui frantically scrambled out of the twisted metal and frayed wires to retreat back to his desk.

"Now, now, Kanda, don't be so rash…You have a mission, you know."

Kanda kicked off the papers that were on the couch, and sat down.

"So?"

Just when Komui was about to explain, the door opened and a white-haired boy poked his head in.

"Ah, Komui, did I make it on time? What is the mission about?"

Kanda glared daggers at the white hair that stood out against the dark brown doors, and then at Komui.

"I'm supposed to go on a mission with the stupid beansprout again?" Kanda slowly said, his tone dripping with malice.

"Hai~"

"EHHH??? I HAVE TO GO WITH BAKANDA???" Allen glared his best at Komui as he walked into the room.

Komui dodged a well-aimed punch with his metal clipboard in hand and continued his earlier explaination.

"Well, I was originally going to have you as a test subject for my Komurins because Lenalee, as you all know, is too delicate and-"

"WHAT????!!!!"

"-ahem. Since Kanda has completely destroyed my precious works of art, proof of the genius that I am-"

"Hurry up and explain the mission, idiot."

"-ah, yes, right. As I was saying, since the original purpose of you coming here, Allen-kun and Kanda-kun as well, is now gone, you two will be completing a mission in India as punishment."

Allen held back his intended punch. "Punishment? But Bakanda over there was the one who demolished your robots."

"Well, Allen-kun simply didn't get here fast enough to stop Kanda."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't stop him. Especially since they're _Komurins_."

"And that's why you are being sent on a mission with Kanda. Now, off you go!" Komui happily finished, shoving both exorcists out the door.

"And your train leaves in five minutes!~" he called as the door shut.

Cursing Komui with what they could think of at the moment, the two exorcists rushed off to pack and catch the train.

--**~~**--

It was after a few days when they had reached India. (yeah, I skipped a lot.)

Allen felt rather traumatized by memories which flooded him from the time he spent with Cross in India, especially when he was left there to fend for himself with Timcampy and the debts…oh, the debts…

And the debts were the exact reason why they were in a darkened room surrounded by burly men.

Which led to the reason why Allen disappeared for the whole day to pay off the debts.

Which, turned out to be the very mission they were assigned to.

Because all of this had led down to one conclusion, that Marian Cross was still alive.

Why?

Because people there had told about a red haired one-eyed womanizing bastard who racked up innumerable debts too high to believe without a care in the world, who stole all their wives and then ran away, leaving a note saying a boy with white hair, a black left arm, and a red scar down the left side of his face will eventually come and pay off the debts.

And thus, after paying the debts and confirming the fact that Cross Marian was indeed alive and restraining Kanda from slaughtering all who was in the town, the mission was finished.

Or so they thought.

--**~~**--

Back on the train, an ummovable heavy dark aura was hanging around the train compartment.

Allen looked at Kanda, who was still glaring daggers out the window.

Kanda didn't say, nor did he seem angry at Allen, for just before they departed at the train station, a level three akuma along with a few level twos attacked.

---Flashback time!!! Yays!!!--

_Allen ducked an attack from the Level 3, and then lept back to slice through a level two. _

_However, the level two, with its cloning ability, separated into two right before the innocence blade hit it and then caught the white-haired exorcist, restraining him of any movement._

"_Clown Belt!" Bands of pure white sliced into the akuma from behind, allowing Allen to block the oncoming attack from the level 3. But he wasn't fast enough; the akuma was faster._

"_Baka Moyashi!"_

_The next thing Allen knew, the rest of the Akuma were gone, including the Level 3 he had previously been fighting. _

_That was when he noticed the blood flowing out from Kanda's side._

"_Kanda!" The attack meant for Allen was blocked by Kanda, which allowed it to attack Kanda instead._

_Strange, thought Kanda before he lost consciousness, that he himself would do something which would normally be done by the baka moyashi. Strange, heh._

_And then the world spiraled off from his vision._

--End Flashback~ O.o--

Kanda glared as he stared out the window. His life was coming to an end, and he knew it since the wound had taken a whole week to heal. And his wounds were supposed to heal at most, within a day or two. But a week, a whole freakin' week was just too long.

Since there wasn't really much he could do about his situation, he continued to stare daggers at anything outside the window, and the window itself.

For some strange reason, he still couldn't bring himself to blame the idiot Moyashi for his injury.

--**~~**--

Upon their arrival at Headquarters, Kanda still hadn't spoken a word.

Allen wondered if Kanda was sick, and then recommended for him to go to the infirmary.

--**~~**--

Kanda didn't know what these feelings were. Every single time he saw the exorcist laughing, smiling, or even getting lost or whatnot, he would feel flames inside of him. The heat would then go up to his cheeks, and then he would be blushing. Not like he would let anybody see it.

Every single time, he would clearly see the pale cheeks, and the soft pink lips along with the boyish face.

His inner self would scream "DENIAL" at every waking moment in the presence of the cursed boy, and yet the said boy was too dense to comprehend what Kanda felt for him (or so he thought).

--**~~**--

One petal left.

Just one…

The lifeless shrunken pink petals of the water lotus in the hourglass all lay withered at the bottom, all except one.

Just one…

Kanda could feel the last of his life slowly painfully slipping away. These were his last days…to live. Only a few more days left, and Kanda Yu would treasure every minute of it.

Amusing, how life could become so precious to you…

He didn't remember his family anymore; he needn't say goodbye…

The Order was his home now. Thoughts about death came and went, to disappear the next and leave him wondering.

And the Moyashi, the white-haired exorcist he usually found himself fighting alongside during missions and such. The one he could not blame for his rushed death.

Allen Walker…

The cursed person he despised ever since he saw him.

The person he wanted to wipe the sickly sweet innocent smile from the face of.

The one he wanted to defeat.

His rival.

His enemy…an naïve idiotic beansprout who knew nothing about the dangers of the world.

How queer…

How could he not bring himself to blame the Moyashi, even though it seemed as such an easy task to accomplish?

--**~~**--

Explosions sounded around him. Akuma were being destroyed one right after the other, felled by Mugen.

Although Kanda didn't have much time to live, he could at least die honorably, as an exorcist, his duty in life.

A slash to the left, dodge the bullet on the right…it seems like a routine now as he easily sliced through a level 1.

At times, he would catch glimpses of white, a sign that his comrade had not died yet. And indeed, when the crowd of Level 1 Akuma thinned, it was evident that Allen Walker was valiantly fighting of the massive horde that had come aross the pair of exorcists.

As the level ones were slowly eliminated, the level two had begun to appear. They, too were dealt with easily. However, as they started to finally tire out, the level three swooped in for the kill, hoping to easily defeat the exorcists.

--**~~**--

As the hours ticked by, the tattoo on Kanda's chest slowly spread to cover the whole of his left arm, turning it black. He smirked, for now his arm was constantly reminding himself of the Moyashi.

--**~~**--

A sickening thud caused Allen to finish off the Level 3 to turn around and see a blade.

A long, sharp blade which protruded from Kanda's chest.

Slicing his way through the Level 3's, destroying the crowd completely, he ran up to the fallen body of his comrade, tears leaving white streaks in the dirt-covered face.

His small frame shook with sobs as he gently held the quivering body of the person he loved.

"Kanda…" his voice came out in almost a whisper.

"Baka Moyashi. I'm not going to heal this time." he smirked.

"No, Kanda! Please-don't die…"

The fallen exorcist's hair had come loose, the raven hair in a black halo around the pale, unmarked face.

"I am going to die."

"How can you be so certain?"

"One petal is all I had left, besides you, baka Moyashi. Do you not realize that I loved you?"

"BaKanda, you weren't the only one who had feelings."

A peaceful, serene smile spread over both of their faces as Kanda Yu breathed his last breath.

Meanwhile, those back at the Order watched with tearful eyes as the last petal fell, joining the others at the bottom, the ethereal glow dimming forever.

* * *

WAHHHH!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! *covers head with a metal clipboard*

...

Sorry; i made kanda die...and please ignore the randomness in the middle. i'm too lazy to delete it. maybe i just didn't want to delete it...oh well. :P

Please read and review!!!

Ja ne~

Akari~


End file.
